The Bartender and the Turk
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Tifa tells her daughter a bedtime story...one-shot...not my best...oh well! Please R&R! Pretty Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, place's etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my fourteenth fanfic...It's a RenoxTifa!…It's pretty short and not amazing, actually if I'm being honest I'm really not happy with it... but there you go! Plus I'm was super ill when I wrote this and hadn't actually slept....so I was pretty out of it! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :D

Tifa Lockhart stroked her daughter's cheek, as she tucked her in for the night. Her eyes wandered over the young child, the bright red hair she had definitely inherited from her father, but her eye's were her almost identical to her mother's, deep brown with a hint of crimson.

''Tell me a story...''

''Mummy's tired sweetie, maybe tomorrow night.''

''Pleeeaasssseee! Please, please, please, please!!!!!!'' The young child crossed her arms in protest.

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, ''...What kind of story would you like?''

''Something sweet and romantic…with a happy ending!!''

''Let's see...'' She paused in thought for a few moments before turning back to the little girl.

''This is the story of 'The Bartender and the Turk'…Once upon a time, there was a Turk. He was one of the most dangerous Turks around and was highly skilled and an amazing helicopter pilot. He was a high-ranking member of an elite group that performed secret operations on behalf of the Shin-Ra Company. They worked as spies, kidnappers and sometimes, even assassins.''

The little girl gasped and pulled up her bed cover, so only her eyes were showing.

"And she was just a bartender from Edge. But there was much more to this girl than met the eye. She was an expert in martial arts and was oncea leading member of AVALANCHE, the Eco-terrorist insurgent group that opposed the actions of the Shin-Ra Company."

''Wow! She sounds so cool! What did they look like mummy?''

"He was somewhat lanky in physique, and he had very messy red hair that he kept in a ponytail that hung down his back. On his face he had two symmetrical red tattoos across his cheekbones and for some reason he'd always wear goggles on his forehead. He wasn't to attentive when it came to his uniform, his jacket hung open and his shirt was never tucked in, and he wore it open-necked and without a tie. His personality was no better... He was cynical, cocky, arrogant, and sometimes even quite lazy."

''And what was she like?''

''Well the young woman on the other hand was quite different. She was quite pretty, with long dark brown hair, and reddish-brown eyes. Her approach to work was equally as different, she was neat and tidy, and liked to keep things organised, but got stressed very easily. And her personality was just as different, she was kind, caring and extremely passionate when it came her friends and often put others before herself.''

Her daughter frowned and looked at her mother, "They sound like complete opposites!!''

Tifa chuckled at her daughter's expression, "Well in spite of all these differences, an attraction awakened between them. She found him funny, and strangely charming, while he was drawn to her warm heart and loving nature. At first they tried to fight their feelings, after all they were from opposite worlds. One worked for the company that the other had tried to destroy. But as time went on they grew closer together and even learn from one another. Soon they could not deny what they meant to each other and finally gave in to their feelings.''

''Awww! So did she teach him how to be kinder? While, while! He taught her how to loosen up!?''

Tifa laughed, ''You've heard this story before!''

The girl giggled, ''No..I just read to many fairy tales! I know how they work!''

''Oh yeah...so what happened next?''

''...then they got married, had children and lived happily ever after!''

''...they sure did. Now it's time for you to go to sleep!''

''That was a good story...Good night mummy!'' The little girl reached up and kissed Tifa's cheek, before curling back up, under the covers.

The young woman stood up, and gave her daughter a small wave before making her way out of the room. As she turned, she was met with the sight of her husband, sitting at the top of the stairs.

''What are you doing there?''

''I wanted to know what was taking you so long, I was gunna come in but...I got stuck listening to the story...''

''Oh that...'' The young woman blushed, ''Sorry...couldn't think of anything else...so...''

''Yo...don't be sorry...I rather enjoyed it...'' The red head stood up and pulled her closer to him.

Tifa sighed, ''Well you're not exactly the obvious fairy tale prince, but you certainly made all my dreams come true...'' She cringed when she realised what she'd just said.

Her husband shook his head and smiled, ''I love you Tifa...however cheesy you are...''

''I love you too Reno.''

He gave his wife a kiss and then smirked, adding ''Oh, and... 'lanky...arrogant...lazy'...I'm so gunna make you pay for that...''


End file.
